Sailor
by Martin Baker
Summary: Slash. Mr. Smee sets off in search for Captain Hook. Songfick.


Author's Note:

I do not own Peter pan. The song in this fic is called sailor, and it's by Hem. You can hear it once for free on . also, let me know if I should make this longer.

And so it was that captain James Hook floated out to sea. He narrowly escaped the snapping jaws of the hungry crock, but what waited for him could have been un-imaginably worse. One day later, mr. Smee bid goodbye to the other pirates. Nine days after that, he finished building a boat from the ground up out of driftwood and the trunks of two trees. Two weeks beyond its completion, when he was sure the craft bore no holes, Mr. Smee set sail again to find the only man he had ever loved.

'I'm not a sailor  
I'm not so strong out of my shoes  
Dragging like anchors."

In his youth, Smee had hated everything about sailing. The rock of wood beneath his unsteady feet, the creak and sigh of the ship as it slid across the endless blue, and the rough comerodery of the shipmates on deck all made him uneasy. But, his father had insisted. Smee was the third eldest son in a family of seven, and as the meager family finances were passed to his twin elder brothers upon their twenty-first year and the children following after were all daughters, it was decided that Obediah Reginald Smee would set sail that very year. He was a clumsy youth of eighteen set to work on a cargo ship. Late into his second month at sea, when Mr. smee still suffered from sea sickness and lay most days in his burth, the ship was over-taken by a gang of pirates. All the crew was on deck, and all lost their lives. Smee, bumbling bleary-eyed up-deck to see what all the commotion was ran head-long into Captain Hook. His blunder knocked him backward, saving the older man's life from the sword of the cargo ship's last surviving crewman. Seeing the carnage around him, Smee quickly accepted captain Hook's offer to join his gang of pirates. It was not a courageous decision, nor was it one his father would have been proud of. Still, to this day, Mr. Smee did not regret it. How could he when captain Hook had given him so much?

"Over the ocean  
Pearls in the sky are strung round the moon  
Pointing to you."

Over the next few months, Captain Hook had taught Mr. smee to love the ocean with a passion rivaling that of his burgening desire for the captain himself. Smee loved the sky at night, how the stars shifted round the moon and reflected in the captain's eyes. He loved the way the ship seemed to understand, mirroring their movements when they made love. How they would rise, rolling and merciless as a storm only to fall calm again, content in each other's arms like the morning sea. Over the nex few years, Mr. Smee taught Captain Hook to trust in his own desires, to trust that Smee would be there for him through everything. It was hard to say which was the stronger of the two, hard to say who gave more to their unspoken alliance. All Smee knew was without it, he was nothing.

"And I'll sail til morning  
Or I'll sail til I  
Am carried to you tonight."

A loud pop broke the silence. Smee stopped paddling to goggle in horror at the plate-sized hole on the ground at his feet. He was done for. Still, he had to continue on. Smee had never been a brave man, never cared enough to stay with anything until the last, but he would die trying to reach the captain. He rowed furiously, fighting to keep the rapidly filling craft from submerging.

"I'm not a sailor  
But I'll spend the night out on the sea  
Out on the sea."

The water rose higher. Smee felt the warmth leaving him as he descended ever deeper in the ocean's embrace. He looked once again a the golden moon and wished to be reunited with the Captain, if only in death. A moment later, he was breathing water. His lungs burned. Bright lights began to dance before his eyes. Before unconciousness took him, he thought he saw the shadow of a ship passing overhead, but perhaps it was just a dream. Peace came over him, and he smiled, stretching his arms and closing his eyes.

"And I'll sail til morning  
Or I'll sail til I  
Am carried to you tonight."


End file.
